Alma sangrienta
by Nuvil Angela
Summary: Tres mese se estuvo ocultando de sus problemas, de sus sombras, de las sombras de su padre. Tres meses en los que se estuvo ocultando, fingiendo que nada pasaba, que todo estaba bien. Pero nada es para siempre. ¿Cuanto tiempo estarìas aguantando tus problemas, fingiendo que TU no existes? "Nada esta bien" sus palabras se repetìan sin cesar en ella. Secuela de "Amor robotico"
1. Chapter 1

**No, no estàn soñando, despuès de tanto tiempo al fin he vuelto y si se lo continuan preguntando NO es un sueño.**

 **¿Por què me tarde? Es lo que se muchos de ustedes se estaràn preguntando.**

 **Bueno, como muchos sabràn me graduè y ahora estoy en la secundaria, ya tenia los capitulos preparados, pero si todavìa no se daban cuenta yo comparto la computadora con mi hermano, a este se le ocurrio la grandiosa idea (por favor notese el sarcasmo) de borrar absolutamente todos los archivos que estaban en la computadora, borrò mi cuenta y por obvias razones tambièn borrò los capitulos que ya tenìa escritos, por esa razòn y otra màs no pude actualizar, la secundaria en la que estoy exige gran parte de mi tiempo y tambìèn por eso no pude actualizar.**

 **Ya estoy aquì y eso es lo màs importante y tambièn les quiero decir que, para los que me siguen en wattpad he actualizado ahì no solo por que tengo la aplicaciòn en mi celular, tambièn por que ya tenà los capitulos hechos y solo era cuestion de darle a "publicar".**

 **Hashashin: Muchas, muchas gracias, me pone muy feliz que te haya agradado el capitulo.**

 **¡Disfruta la secuela!**

 **Princesa Twiligth Sparkle 1: Muchas gracias, el hecho de que te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo significa mucho para mi ya que aprecio mucho tu trabajo.**

 **¿Yo? ¿Genial? Por Dios tu eres el doble de genial.**

 **¡Disfruta la lectura!**

 **Catdoll: ¡Wow! Creo que estuve bastante tiempo fuera, ¿hace cuanto te cambiaste el nombre? Bueno en realidad no interesa, creeme que cuando estes leyendo esto yo ya me estarè poniendo al corriente con tus historias.**

 **No te preocupes, te prometo que en esta secuela seràn el doble de capitulos que la primera parte.**

 **...¡208 Visitas en el ultimo capitulo! WOW...simplemente...wow.**

 **¡Los amo!**

 **FNAF NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE AL QUERIDO Y GRANDIOSO SCOTT CAWTHON.**

 **SECUELA DE "AMOR RÒBOTICO"**

Las nubes colgaban opresivamente sobre el cielo, no dejaban ver ni un rastro del sol en el cielo y ese hecho hacìa que el dìa se viera màs melancòlico de lo que ya era.

El momento en el que abriò sus ojos fuè un verdadero milagro para sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, a dos centìmetros de la muerte, con su mente procesando todos sus recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros felices y otros que no hacìan nigùn efecto en su ser.

Su cuerpo le ardìa y le suplicaba no moverse...pero ¿por què?

Con trabajo se levantò del lugar donde descansaba su cuerpo, su mente le daba vueltas, su cabeza dolìa y sus ojos ardìan, todo su cuerpo le dolìa, caminò torpemente hasta una puerta en su habitaciòn, pronto se descubriò que era el baño, sus piernas le comenzaron a temblar dejandola caer y prvocando màs dolor del que ya tenìa en su cuerpo, apoyò sus manos en el labavo del baño, se levantò y se mirò durante mucho, sus ojos de colores impares, de colores extraños tanto como ella misma, sus ojos apagados, sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento en ellos.

-Eres perfecta, no lo olvides.- se murmurò frente al espejo despuès de soltar un fuerte suspiro y apartarse del espejo.

Caminò hasta la regadera del lugar y girò las llaves que permitìan que el agua se dejara caer, regulò la temperatura hasta que esta tuvo la temperatura que ella deseaba, se desvistiò y se metiò a la regadera permitiendo que la lluvia artificial mojara todo su cuerpo, el ardor no tardò en regresar.

Dirigiò su mirada hasta los cortes en sus muñecas, piernas y vientre y dejò que las làgrimas cayeran por su rostro. Primera làgrima en caer del ojo izquierdo: Dolor, que su primera làgrima cayerà del ojo izquierdo significaba dolor, un dolor profundo, no fìsico, mental y sentimental, aunque este primero no faltaba.

Despuès de cierto tiempo saliò de la regadera y se vistiò para proceder a peinarse.

Su vestimenta consistìa en algo simple:

Una camisa a cuadros negra y blanca, un pantalòn de mezclilla obscuro y unos tenis grises.

Para el peinado simplemente so lo dejo suelto.

Su celular comenzò a reproducir la canciòn "Say when" y la pantalla mostraba el nombre de "Mike"

-¿Què quieres?...No me interesa...¡Ya te lo dije fuè a los doce años!- dicho esto la castaña colgò y se dirigiò a la cocina para servir la comida a su mascota, al terminar su celular volviò a sonar.

-¿¡Ahora que quieres!?...Perdoname no sabìa que eras tu Valen...¡Si, si por supuesto te veo ahì! Adios.

Al colgar la castaña tomò su bolso y se preparò para salir al parque.

Al llegar pudo divisar a una cabellera negra, ràpidamente la reconiciò y corriò hasta ella.

-Matilde

-¿Què quieres?- la pelinegra la mirò de una manera asqueada y apartò su brazo del agarre que le mantenìa la castaña.

-No terminamos la ultima plàtica.

-Mariana, ya te lo advertì màs de diez veces...

-En realidad...fueron tres, cuatro con esta.- le interrumpiò la castaña divertida al ver la reacciòn de la chica al frente de ella.

-Como sea. Una vez quisiste matar a mi hermano, gracias al cielo que no lograste atinar a su corazòn, durante mucho tiempo estubo enfermo, y ya te lo advertì.

-¿Quièn es tu hermano?

La pelinegra soltò un risa sàrcastica y luego hablò.

-Vamos, trata de hecer que tu pequeño cerebrito trabaje màs.

-Ya te rompì la nariz una vez y no tengo miedo de hacerlo otra vez.

-¿Encerio? Vamos, piensa un poco.

Las manos de la castaña se cerraron en un puño y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos a causa de la fuerza que esta ejercìa.

-Jack.- susurrò esta con rencor en su voz.

-Bravo, hasta que te das cuenta.- la pelinegra aplaudiò lentamente y luego riò.- Y recuerda hierba mala nunca muere.

A pesar de que la piel de la castaña perdiò todo rastro de color y sus manos volvieron a su posciòn natural, su enojo todavìa no se esfumaba por completo.

-Si una es mala quiero que imagines como son dos.- dicho esto se marchò.

Esas simples palabras dejaron a la castaña pensando, ocea...¿lo que quiso decir en realidad...?

-Hola primita, ya lleguè.

-Noo, ¿encerio?- cuestionò la castaña con sarcasmo en su voz ganandose un golpe en el brazo de parte su prima.

-Si, pero soy un holograma tu prima muriò atropellada.

-Si, si claro.

-¿Què quieres desayunar?

-En realidad...no tengo antojo de nada en particular, ¿quieres que vayamos a un buffet cerca de casa?

-SIII.

-Nunca vas a cambiar.

-No es mi culpa, desde que una personita en especial quiso tomar una siesta infinita, tengo que pasar tiempo con ella despuès de despertarla.

-¡Hey! Sabes cuanto amo dormir.

-Si, ya lo se.

Al mismo tiempo de que las chicas se encaminaban al lugar indicado platicaban de diferentes temas en particular.

-Muy bien, si lo admito, la peor prima de todas.

-¿Por què?

-Por que, Valentina, ME PROHIBES EL CHOCOLATE.

La pelirroja riò estruendosamente y estaba por hablar, pero el celular de su prima la interrumpiò.

Esta se disculpò y contestò.

-¿Hola?...¡Señor Fazber! Buenas...Buenos dìas...¿¡De verdad!?...Si, gracias...Adios.

Al colgar la pelirroja mirò confundida a su prima.

-Era mi jefe, me dijo que la restauraciòn de la pizzerìa ya estaba terminada, hoy vuelvo a trabajar.

-¿Y estàs lista?

-¿Para què?- cuestionò la castaña al mismo tiempo que se metìa pechuga en su boca.

-Ya sabes...para...el.

-Si, lo estoy.

-¿Segura?

-Si...a veces tengo que cambiar de pàgina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz de la luna reflejada en los ojos violetas de la castaña le daba un aspecto atemorizante, sus pasos hacìan eco en la estructura del edificio, su respiraciòn era pesada y temblorosa.

"No pasa nada, no le haràs caso, es màs ni siquiera le vas a dar importancia a sus asuntos y a lo que el te hizo..."

Esas eran las palabras que se repetìan una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciendo eco y perforando su cerebro metiendose mucho màs en su interior, pero por màs que ella tratarà no se lograba convencer que podrìa olvidar tan fàcil la traiciòn que ese castaño le habìa hecho, que primero le habìa dicho que la querìa y luego escupiò las palabras que lograron hacer que se quisiera suicidar màs de dos veces, que habìan hecho todas aquellas marcas en sus muñecas, en su vientre y en sus brazos, las heridas fisìcas ya estaban por cicatrizar, pero las mentales y sentimentales no, aùn no podìa ver a los ojos a su padre, es màs ni siquiera se consideraba capaz de poder llamarlo de esa manera, por que ese demonio la quiso matar, la quiso manipular y otras cosas màs que no dejaban de atormentarla incluso en sueños.

Ya podìa divisar la oficina en la que ella estarìa por seis horas, pero una puerta llamò su atenciòn, una puerta que no estaba en los planos que le habìan mandado, es màs nunca escuchò a su jefe o a alguien màs hablar de ella.

-¿Parts and Service?

No muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer, entrò, podìa imaginarse que es lo que habìa allì, y si ese precentimiento era cierto, no tendrìa ningùn sentido entrar ahì, pero grande fuè su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no habìa tornillos, tuercas y todas esas cosas para arreglar a los nuevos anìmatronicos, lo que habìa allì la dejo helada.

-¿Chicos?- su voz temblorosa activò a los robots, definitivamente sabìan quien era la dueña de aquella voz tan delicada pero temblorosa en esos momentos.

Los cinco se sorprendieron al verla y escucharla, e incluso cuatro de ellos la fueron a abrazar, tenìan miedo de no poderla ver nunca màs.

-¿Què sucede? ¡Fred unete!

La ùnica palabra que pasaba por la mente de la castaña era demasiado altisonante para poderla escribir.

-¿Nos podrìan dejar a solas?

La seriedad de su voz logrò por completo sorprender a la castaña, nunca lo habìa escuchado de esa manera.

Todos asintieron y luego se marcharon.

-Escucha yo...

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, sinceramente nada que salga de tu asquerosa boca me interesa.

-Voy a fingir que eso no me doliò y te voy a pedir disculpas...

Nuevamente el castaño fuè interrumpido por la agria risa de la castaña.

-Escucha: No necesito de tus estupidas disculpas para darme cuenta de que si continuò aquì esto va a terminar muy mal, ¿recuerdas que mi padre es Vincent? Uno de los grandes asecinos, y yo su hija, asì que dejame largarme antes de que decida tomar su ejemplo.

Le doliò, le doliò la indirecta que esta le diò, pero era demasiado orgulloso para vencerse tan fàcilmente.

Todo fuè tan ràpido, el brusco y poco sentimental beso que le diò a la piel pàlida de la chica castaña, hasta la cachetada y frìa mirada que esta le regalò antes de marcharse.

Admitirlo de dolìa, por eso no querìa hacerlo, pero era la verdad, la habìa perdido y eso le dolìa mucho màs que la primera vez...

.

.

.

.

 **Lamento si esto esta muy corto, y ya se que esto tendrìa que estar mucho màs largo por compensarlos y compensarlas por el tiempo en que me tarde.**

 **Pero tambièn he estado muy estresada, tenìa mucha tarea, muchos exàmenes, muchos asuntos que arreglar y ya diario me dolìa la cabeza, tambièn por eso tarde.**

 **Como sea.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer càpitulo de la secuela!**

 **Me despido por que tengo ganas de leer y comer sopa maruchan màs plàstica que la liga de mi cabello (pero igual deliciosa :3).**

 **Buena tarde/mañana/madrugada/noche**

 **Nuvil Angela**


	2. Solo hay lugar para el odio

**Volví después de millones de años.**

 **Traigo buenas y malas noticias comencemos con las malas:**

 **Mi computadora está muy lenta y mi hermano tratando de ver por qué estaba tan lenta comenzó a investigar y borró muchas cosas y adivinen que cosas borró... ¡Exacto! Todas las historias que tenía inconclusas se fueron a la gran Mier.…se me borraron los archivos, los capítulos y ya ni siquiera me aparecen como publicados en mi cuenta y me da tanto coraje porque me había quemado la cabeza creando y escribiendo los capítulos más extensos que me pude permitir y de la nada se borra todo dato de las historias en fanfiction y *suspira* no sé, voy a ver si puedo recuperar las historias pérdidas la única que se salvó (y eso porque la acabo de publicar) es esta.**

 **Y como ya no quiero estresarme voy a pasar con las buenas noticias:**

 **Ya casi salgo de vacaciones y podré enfocarme en esta historia y en fanfiction en genera.**

 **Si se lo preguntan estoy escribiendo esto desde mi celular y es estresante y bueno...ya nada no quiero volver esto más extenso y pasemos con el respondiendo reviews**

 **Princesa Twiligth Sparkle 1: Antes que nada, espero haber escrito correctamente tu nombre.**

 ***le devuelve el abrazo* no, no te preocupes voy a publicar el one-shot porque lo voy a publicar, si el lemon fue un gran reto para mí pero después de leer tantas cosas yaoi hard (cosa que no me molestó 7-7) ya tengo un one-shot decente y hermoso tal como te lo mereces.**

 **Te diría muchas cosas, pero no quiero hacer spoiler, pero no estoy muy enfocada en hacer la secuela tanto como "romance" prefiero hacer esta secuela en el género en el que me especializo que es el suspenso...y un poco en el drama.**

 **Besitos, disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Catdoll: No, no te preocupes de verdad que está bien.**

 **No te preocupes con lo de wattpad lo entiendo a la perfección :).**

 **Muchas gracias, me sentí muy inspirada para el prólogo y salió eso…so al principio no pensé que el resultado no fuera tan bueno, pero me alegro bastante de que te haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis historias.**

 **Guest: Ja jajá, por supuesto que te daría permiso de matarlo...mejor dicho LES daría permiso de matarlo, pero si lo hacen ya no habría historia y.…*les da fruta* ¡Podemos atacarlo con toda la fruta posible!**

 **Díganme como gusten, no hay problema, ambos me gustaron mucho 3**

 **Lamento haberlas hecho llorar, pero lo que quiero hacer aquí es transmitir el cambio entre la Mariana anterior y esta y siento que llorarán un poco más...y si no se llevarán muchas sorpresas.**

 **¿De verdad piensan que soy una buena escritora? Muchas gracias hacen que me sonroje :*.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **SUCULENTAS ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **a) FNAF NO ME PERTENECE ES ÚNICA PROPIEDAD DE SCOTT CAWTHON**

 **b) Mariana Castellastes, Michelle Castellares y Teo Domínguez son lo OC's de mi propiedad si gustan usarlos favor de avisarme.**

 **c) Trama de la historia es de propiedad de Nuvil Ángela (ósea yo)**

 **d) Secuela de "Amor robótico"**

 **e) LOS MODELOS TOY ESTAN EN VERSION HUMANIZADA, EXEPTO PUPPET ELLA ESTA BASADA EN EL MODELO DE "SWET GIRL", LOS DEMAS ESTAN AL ESTILO POLE-BEAR**

Detestaba su nuevo empleo, detestaba tener que estar vigilando a esa marioneta, pero lo que más detestaba era tener que compartir su empleo con aquella alma que la traicionó.

¿Qué hora es? Era lo que más se repetía en su mente queriendo aparentar que estaba ocupada y totalmente concentrada, pero eso no era cierto, no era cierto ni en lo más mínimo, su mente siempre traía el recuerdo de aquella vez en la que descubrió que era hija de "El hombre de morado" si esa vez en la que se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus amigos y quienes estarían siempre ahí para ella sin importar que o quien se interpusiera.

Se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la escalofriante risa de alguien a su lado.

Sin pensarlo mucho volteó la cabeza bruscamente encarando a una marioneta.

—Olvidaste darle cuerda a la caja — canturreo con su terrorífica voz.

—Bueno, ahora vete de aquí tengo cosas que hacer y estoy muy ocupada.

—Tienes valor y tal vez por eso no te mate.

—¡Que alegría! — dijo la castaña rodando los ojos y con cada palabra envenenada con una gran cantidad de sarcasmo.

La marioneta tomó la muñeca de la castaña con un firme agarre.

—Pequeña mocosa ten cuidado de cómo me hablas.

—Muy bien. Y ¿quieres que empiece ahora o espero una invitación formal?

La marioneta tomó con más firmeza la mano de la castaña, a pesar de que le dolía horrible la muñeca no lo mostró y esperó a que la marioneta aflojará su agarre.

—Por cierto... ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

—¿Disculpa? Pero... ¿Estás loca?

—Si te soy sincera...si - la castaña sonrió al ver la expresión molesta de la marioneta.

\- ¿Pero ¿quién demonios te crees que eres para hablar así de mí?

-Pues...no lo sé... ¿Una guardia de seguridad tal vez?

-Por Dios me sigo preguntando por que vine a este lugar con una humana con retraso

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tendré retraso, pero soy la única guardia de seguridad que continua viva aun cuando tiene a la marioneta travesti aquí!

\- ¡No soy travesti!

\- Pues ese grito de chica no deja mucho en que pensar…

\- ¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que me creas!?

\- Un segundo… ¿Me estas implorando? Por Dios. ¡El mundo, se va a acabar un robot travesti me está implorando!

En ese momento entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a nada de cometer el acto por el cual venía desde un principio.

\- Te mataría ahora mismo, pero no quiero que una guardia se vaya sin saber que genero soy. Te voy a conceder ese honor -. Sonrió de una manera orgullosa y puso sus manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Me tengo que sentir feliz?

Y la sonrisa de la marioneta desapareció por completo

\- Eres una…

\- Alguien que te está humillando, querida

En ese momento una chica albina apareció del techo y salto en frente de la marioneta haciendo que esta soltara un grito.

\- ¿¡Alguien está humillando a Puppet!? Esto no me lo puedo perder…

\- ¡Me está diciendo travesti!

\- ¿Y no lo eres? – preguntaron al unísono la albina y la castaña.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo pecho y curvas! ¡Y CABELLO LARGO!

\- Yo, personalmente, no le veo la forma

\- Yo tampoco, soy humana y se supone que tendría que conocer la forma del cuerpo femenino…pero…No, porque a veces actúa como un chico

\- Cierto. Puppet ve al baño y nos dices que eres ¿Chico o chica?

\- Pero yo…

\- Puppet obedece a tu guardia de seguridad

\- Es increíble que una humana retrasada me diga que hacer – murmuro mientras se iba a un lugar desconocido, tal vez el baño.

Cuando ambas estuvieron solas la albina miro a la castaña la cual seguía haciendo su trabajo ignorando a la albina.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que se molestara? Es casi imposible hacerlo

\- No lo sé…simplemente actué con sarcasmo

\- Pues vaya que si te sirvió. Lo voy a intentar

\- De acuerdo

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mariana

\- Yo me llamo…

\- Mangle, ya lo se

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Es bastante simple cuando ya trabajabas aquí

\- ¿Trabajabas aquí?

\- En la primera pizzería

\- ¿Estuviste con los old?

\- Si

\- Yo los detesto

\- Yo no odio a todos. Solo a uno

\- El que más detesto es a Freddy

\- Tenemos algo en común

\- ¿Lo detestas?

\- Si

\- Es un…

\- Mentiroso

\- Traicionero

\- Detestable

\- Castrante

\- Y tantas cosas mas

\- ¿Y porque lo odias?

\- Porque me mintió y solo era un juego para el

\- ¿Él y tu salen?

\- Salíamos

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Mira no tengo ganas de hablar de eso justo ahora

\- Te entiendo perfectamente. Me lo contaras cuando estés lista

\- De acuerdo

\- Por cierto, si alguien humillo a Puppet tiene que conocer a los demás

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Nadie la ha podido molestar y…será fantástico que los demás se enteren y vean a la responsable de tal acto

\- ¡Perfecto! Me voy a tener que levantar a ir con un montón de robots asesinos y no voy a poder terminar ni con un centavo

\- Eres alguien muy sarcástica. Me agradas

\- ¿Y me tengo que sentir orgullosa por eso? ¿Merezco un premio? Dime que tengo un premio o voy a morir

\- Si

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- El que me agradas

\- Que orgullo

La albina tomo del brazo a la castaña y la fue arrastrando hasta el escenario principal.

"Luego de esto voy a hacer una nota donde me recuerde que voy a necesitar yeso, una cuerda, sillas extra, un martillo y demás cosas para mantenerlos lejos de mi"

\- ¡Alguien acaba de molestar a Puppet!

\- ¡Dios santo supérenlo! ¡No es la gran cosa!

\- Cállate

"Y para el colmo un robot me acaba de callar…un momento ¿¡Porque demonios me va a callar un robot!?"

-De esa manera nunca vas a poder saber cómo es que logre callar a Puppet

-El chantaje no sirve conmigo

-No te podre decir los puntos débiles de Freddy

La albina freno de trancazo y miro con una sonrisa espelúznate a la castaña.

\- ¿Tu sabes eso de el?

-Se eso y mucho más…

Tanto odio combinado con tristeza y sed de venganza estaba destruyendo a la chica castaña y temerosa que llego ese día. Ella ya no existía…solo queda odio y rencor.

Después de evadir las preguntas de los toy durante dos horas logro aprovechar la distracción de ellos y se escondió en el baño, donde extrañamente Puppet no estaba. Al dar las seis se marchó y se durmió.

 **SUEÑO:**

 ** _Ella no podía hacer eso…era tan solo una niña de ocho años, era inocente y dulce._**

 ** _Ella extrañaba a su madre, extrañaba que ella la abrazara y la consolara cuando estaba triste, cuando tenía dudas la aconsejara, extrañaba que ella le cantara esa bonita canción, extrañaba su cabello negro, extrañaba sus pecas, sus ojos azules…también extrañaba sus vestidos negros y sus medias a rayas. Nunca le pudo recordar cuanto la amaba y la quería. Ella era su madre y a pesar de que la había escuchado llorar ella por su miedo no fue y la ayudo. Ahora se maldecía por eso, porque si no fuera por su absurda cobardía su madre todavía estaría viva. Ella estaba por escapar de ese lugar, podía ver a su padre lo suficientemente drogado y tomado como para que no supiera que sus dos hijos se estaban por marchar. Pero la pequeña no podía borrarse de la memoria a su madre manchada de sangre y sin vida…mucho menos si tenía la escena a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Tampoco podría si tenía a el asesino de su madre y pronto de ellos dos si no se marchaban pronto justo frente a ella, pero él no tenía conciencia, el ya no era su héroe…era un desconocido. Él era peor que esas personas que veía a diario en la tele y de las que su madre le advirtió antes de morir._**

 ** _Ella ya no tenía ni una pizca de inocencia…pero desde ese momento se prometió que intentaría verse lo más inocente e ingenua que le fuera posible._**

 ** _La vida le estaba arrebatando muchas cosas…y ella sabía que tarde o temprano le serian devueltas, claro que lo que ella no sabía en ese momento es que tardaría mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que la vida no era amable ni compasiva con ella. No en esos momentos._**

 ** _-Tenemos que irnos Mariana_**

 ** _-Ya lo sé…solo…- en ese momento se derrumbó en lágrimas y sollozos silenciosos con la esperanza de que su padre no despertara._**

 ** _Salió de aquella casa para ya no volver…no mientras ella no estuviera lista._**

 ** _Las últimas palabras de su madre se estaban repitiendo con un ritmo constante._**

 ** _"Pequeña…yo siempre te voy a querer…espérame, voy a estar a tu lado."_**

 ** _Ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para haberse despedido como se debía._**

 ** _"Mami…yo… ¿Por qué dices eso...? - le quería decir más, pero en ese momento el pecho de su madre dejo de moverse…porque ella estaba muerta-. Te quiero"_**

 ** _N/A: Corto lo sé, sé que se merecen mucho más que estas pocas palabras, pero…Dios no tengo mucha creatividad para nada._**

 ** _Además, con las historias…no me va muy bien, tenía varias ideas y… ¡MEJOR DEJEMOS DE LADO EL CORAJE!_**

 ** _Por cierto, les quiero decir que tengo una página en Facebook. Por el momento tiene MUY pocas cosas, pero a medida que vaya publicando aquí y en wattpad lo van a encontrar ahí. Van a ver tráiler de mis libros en wattpad, adelantos de mis libros de Fanfiction y en wattpad y varias cosas más que no puedo decir o seria Spoiler._**

 ** _¡Pásense! Y ven el tráiler que hice de un libro y me dicen que tal_** ** _J_**

 ** _¡Aquí el link!:_**

 ** _WTPD-519715661520639/?ref=hl_**

 ** _Espero que a pesar de que este corto el cap. les haya logrado sacar por lo menos una sonrisa._**

 ** _Adiós._**

 ** _NUVIL ANGELA._**


	3. Hasta pronto, amigos

¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero decir que lo más probable es que se confundan un poco en este cap. Pero todo tiene una explicación más adelante, porque los capítulos van a ser más intensos, más largos y con más suspenso.

No tengo mucho que agregar, así que antes de todo quiero que lean la nota del final :3.

Guest: Me alegra mucho que las haya hecho reir, es una disculpa por haberlas hecho llorar jaja.

Oh, no se preocupen por Mangle, ella nos va a traer muchas sorpresas, MUCHAS.

Y para que no se queden con la tentación de matar a Freddy aquí les dejo una pequeña sorpresa ㈶0. Yo les puedo prestar el hacha...por si acaso me la encontré en la calle (por si la policía pregunta)

¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!

Catdoll: Por supuesto, Yuno puede ayudarme a planer ciertas cosas *se escucha una voz en el fondo* "¡Deja de hacerte pasar por mi!*.

Me alegra bastante que sean pacientes, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero estoy tratando de crear un horario para actualizar aquí, en Fanfiction, y en wattpad.

Para mi fue bastante divertido hacer sufrir a Puppet...soy cruel, pero CRUEL es bueno :).

HORARIO:

En Fanfiction voy a actualizar los Lunes, los Jueves y si puedo (Solamente si puedo) los Domingos.

Nota:

Ya que no pude recuperar las historias, y tampoco puedo borrarlas porque ya (literalmente) no existen (es como si no las hubiera punlicado) ¿Les gustaría que publique una historia aquí que eliminé en wattpad? No es de FNAF, es como terror, suspenso...algo así, tengo muchas ganas de probar cosas nuevas y...¿Por que no? Solamente si ustedes así lo quieren.

Whatever, vamos con las advertencias más viejas que mis libros de matemáticas.

FNAF NO ME PERTENECE.

LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA TRAMA Y LOS PERSONAJES Mariana Castellates, Michelle Castellates y Teo Dominguez.

SI DESEAS USARLOS POR FAVOR CONTACTATE CONMIGO.

SECUELA DE AMOR RÓBOTICO.

PERSONAJES BASADOS EN LOS DISEÑOS DE POLE-BEAR, PUPPET ESTA BASADA EN EL DISEÑO DE SWET GIRL.

Sus ojos cristalizados miraban expectantes la escena frente a ella.

Todo era un desastre, todos estaban destruidos.

Su tembloroso cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos en par reflejaban la terrible escena, ella no podía resistir eso, había sangre en casi todo el suelo de la habitación y los cuerpos esparcidos por el pequeño cuarto.

¿Por qué ellos? Porque la persona a la cual ella llamaba padre era lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar por un momento en su hija, o en cualquier persona.

Ella no le interesaba aún si quiera siendo su hija, tampoco le importaron sus hijos cuando el mismo se encargó de su madre cuando ella se había enterado de todos sus pecados, según el "ella sabía demasiado" y enfrente de los ojos de sus dos hijos la hizo pagar, lamentablemente ella portaba su sangre de alguna manera y eso la asqueaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

De pequeña ella había perdido muchas cosas, le fue entregada una segunda oportunidad y cuando ella comenzaba a tratar de ver la vida de una manera menos depresiva y gris, nuevamente esa oportunidad le fue arrebatada con egoísmo.

Hace tiempo que ella no veía a su hermana rubia, ella se había marchado, no había muerto pero era rara vez en la que ella y su hermana hablaban aunque sea por celular o vídeo llamada. Ella se encontraba en otro continente tratando de rehacer de cierta manera su vida y queriendo terminar sus estudios que ella había abandonado por cuidar a su hermana cuando sus padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente de auto. Su hermano también se había marchado regresando a estudiar en la universidad...un año más y ella podía verlo nuevamente.

Su voz salió con suaves susurros, ella no quería llamar la atención de su padre que, probablemente, seguía en el establecimiento.

Ellos eran sus amigos, de todas maneras ella no podía permiterse de una manera u otra el sentir lástima y llorar, ella no era de esa manera, porque ella era una persona que aprendió a lidiar con el increíble egoísmo de su padre desde que no era más que una simple niña de ocho años.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Su mirada se dirigió a la albina de su lado y sonrió con tristeza. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No y si. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con el egoísmo y traición.

—Yo se que ellos no me agradaban...pero se que al menos cuatro de ellos eran tus amigos.

—Yo se.

La castaña suspiró y salió de la habitación lentamente para ser seguida por la albina.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza y se alejó de todos.

Quería estar sola.

Porque ella ya no tenía idea de si ellos continuaban con vida para poder hablar con ellos.

—¿Estas segura?

—No. Maldita sea, no estoy segura de nada por ahora...sólo...sólo quiero estar sola por lo que resta de la noche.

—Si necesitas a alguien para hablar...sabes que estaremos todos nosotros para poder escucharte.

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, luego de eso se marchó.

Por supuesto que ella quería hablar, pero hablar con alguien en específico.

Ella sabía donde se encontraba aquel ser que al que ella le temía lo suficiente para no acercarse a el, le causaba repulsión, un asco que era totalmente indescriptible.

El se encuentra todavía ahí, quería alejar a su hija de todo mal y el pensaba que destruyendo a sus amigos era la mejor manera de alejar a su pequeña castaña del mal.

El se había enterado de una manera u otra el mal que el robot castaño le había hecho a su pequeña hija, pero lo que no sabía es que el único culpable en todo el caso era el castaño y no el resto de las almas, que seguían junto a su hija aún cuando se enteraron de su árbol genealógico.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, satisfecho por todo lo que había hecho, feliz.

Claro que cuando vio a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos parada detrás de el y temblando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿No estabas contento de ver como trataba de no ser destruida y para ver cómo la estúpida luz qué por fin puedo ver en mi asquerosa vida se opacaba, decidiste que lo mejor era destruir a las almas que fueron mis amigos de pequeña?!

—No fue eso lo que sucedió, yo sólo quiero ver como eres feliz.

—¿Destruyendo el cuerpo físico de mis amigos? Pues felicidades, lo lograste — Aplaudió la castaña con sarcasmo y soltando lágrimas agrias sin poder contenerlas.

—No fue eso lo quise hacer...pensé que de esa manera estarías alejada de todo peligro.

—Pues te equivocas...el único peligro que hay aquí soy yo.

—Eso no es cierto.

La castaña soltó una leve risa ante esto y sacudió sus manos temblorosas.

—Tienes razón...el peligro no soy yo, eres tú. Sólo vete y no vuelvas nunca más a mi patética vida, ¿no crees qué arrebatando a mi madre biológica y a la adoptiva de mi vida era suficiente daño?

El hombre de morado suspiró y trató en un vano intento de acercarse a su hija.

—Te dije que jamas en tu maldita vida trates de acercarte a mi, no trates de hacer que "sufra menos" porque cuando lo intentes sólo vas a empeorar las cosas.

Sin nada más que decir la castaña se marchó secando sus lágrimas violentamente con la manga de su sweter, dirigiendo su paso a la oficina del establecimiento.

—¿Donde estabas?

—Estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas, alejando los problemas de aquí.

—¿Y funcionó?

—Algo así, espero que se mantenga todo esto así.

—¿Así cómo?

—"Normal".

La albina suspiró.

—Yo también lo espero.

La noche ya casi había terminado, un par de minutos más y ella podría marcharse para ir a la preparatoria en la que estudiaba.

La castaña suspiró mirando la escena, a sus amigos destruidos.

—¿Mangle, puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro, ¿Cuál?

—En la oficina hay una nota...cuando me vaya quiero que la dejes junto a la puerta, la de Parts and Service.

—Claro, ¿Para qué?

—Sólo hazlo.

Y como si lo hubiera planeado la campana que indicaba las seis de la mañana sonó haciendo eco en todo el establecimiento. Sin más que decir la castaña se marchó, una vez que se encontraba en la calle sacó su télefono y marcó un número en particular.

—¿Puedes venir por mi?

N/A: ¿Les gustó? ¿Le añadió suspenso a la historia?

Como dije anteriormente no tengo mucho que decir,sólamente que espero que me contesten las preguntas, las de la nota.

Me despido, nos vemos el Jueves.

Nuvil Angela.


End file.
